destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave the lancer
Wave the lancer •Race :jinx Birthday :December 16•Age :19 Gender :Male •Height : 181 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.) •Blood Type :AB •Professional Status :In a Relationship •Home town :Brassington First Appearance : {Deep} book3 ep# 1 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Lancer Personality He keeps his beliefs close to heart, such as duty to his country and cheering up a girl when she's sad. He is a true gentleman at heart and loves everything to do with the ocean. He is shown to be level headed and easy going in his free time and has a desire to be useful to his friends. He also has huge love for women but have hatred for bullies and mistreatment to others. Background Story Wave real name is Eathin Darkway , He is the son of a pwoerful and wealthy man who believed Eathin was a waiste of time. Eathin failed every test from his father, his father decided to hire teachers of combat but Wave was so hurt by his father's actions and words. Eathin's father bullied him to a point he brokedown and sent to the hospitol but his father didn't cared and kicked him out of his home. Eathin wondered to house to house trying find a place to rest and work. One day Eathin came across a temple filled with monks who taught him how to stay calm and defend him from any danger. The monks describe Eathin as a water wave a big,powerful and unexpecting so he took the name wave. Wave decided to forget about everything he learned from his past life with his father and embrace his new life with his new name. Master in the Wave of Waters Many years past on ,Wave trys to hurry to the boat that leads to The Magical Kingdom he has been waiting for a while to sign up. Wave made it to the boat and he decide to explore the boat. While exploring Wave met a young warrior named Yahiko Masters both became good friends then a blue haired boy named Elloitt Waters. All three of them became friends , Yahiko asked Wave and Elloitt to help find his friend , lumina and Wave was shocked that Yahiko and Elliott knows his celebrity crush. The three scearch for her but found no leads until a group bandits stop them in their tracks. Rumors The bandits planned to harm Yahiko , The Bandit's leader Darth told the group that they could never go The Magical Kingdom because they're not good enough. Wave and Yahiko became angry , Wave had a flash back of his father bullying him. Yahiko was focus on lumina but Wave was engaged with so much emotions, Darth told them to investegate the rumors since they're such great warriors. The first rumor the young warriors investegate is the rummor about a powerful spell book called" The Book of Ellen". They rushed to the location and Darth's bandits, The Trama twins was guarding the book. Wave was grossed about the sister being green, her brother charged at Wave with rage but he was able to defeat the twin. The twins were defeated and Elliott obtained the book, so the team investegate the next rumor. Next rumor was a monster in the boilor room but the team found out the monster was Darth's bandit , Beast man a transformation mage. Yahiko , Wave and Elliott fought Beast- man's beast transformations but had trouble defeating Beast-man until an mysterious woman named Amora appeared. Amora helped the three defeating Beast-man and prevailed in the mission, next rumor was an mysterious glaicer that nobody returns from it. The group left the boat to go to the glacier. The team was investegating the glacier suddenly , Darth summon two demons with the help of sykon. The young team had deep trouble with the demon, Elliott's water or spell didn't had much effects on the demons. Yahiko tried his best but couldn't take down the demons, in a very instant yahiko was eaten by a demon. Wave felt usless because he knows his hand to hand wasn't enough for demons until a voice spoke to him. The voice came from a spear but Wave hestitated because the spear gave him bad memories from his past life training with father but he took the spear for his friends. Wave sliced open the demon's stomache to free yahiko and yahiko was safe, Wave thought a group technique he learned on his travels, so he convienced them to join togther for a power chain attack. Big Test